Those Hips Don't Lie
by Brunette Chic
Summary: Clark has been having fantasies of a certain superhero but is afraid to tell him. But when Ollie gets hurt, can Clark finally reveal his feelings? Clark/Oliver eventually
1. Chapter 1: His Fantasy

Title: Those Hips Don't Lie

Pairings: Clark/Oliver

Genre: Romance, angst

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: None really

Warnings: hipbone!kink, m/m sex, blowjob...eventually

A/N 1 : So I was watching an episode of season 9 where Oliver walks into the room without a shirt on, and all I could think was, " Holy crap, look at those perfect hipbones! You could sculpt them they're so perfect!" But anyways, I really wanted to feast upon them, is that weird? Oh well. If it is, I guess that makes me doubly weird. But I thought, " Wow, Clark would appreciate those hips." And so am giving him a chance to show it.

A/N 2: By the way, this is my first NC-17 fic, so I'm really not sure how good this will be, I'm hoping it will be alright. Anyways, onto the story, which is completely random, and obviously and AU…sorta. I'm rambling.

Onto the Fic! R&R and tell me if I failed completely at this or not.

Those Hips Don't Lie

Chapter 1: His Fantasy

_So delicious. God, I could just eat him whole, but those hips! What I wouldn't give for a taste of them…just once_, were the thoughts roaring through Clark's head. He had never thought of himself as more than straight. But now that he had met Oliver, how on Earth was he less than gay? Or well, bisexual anyway. He didn't think he was gay, it was just Oliver that got him this way.

'This way', meaning hot and bothered, so much so that he shifted in his seat at the Daily Planet, causing that stupid 'creak' to sound and Lois to look up at him. She gave him a questioning glance, and then looked back to her computer monitor, apparently deciding it was just a Clark-thing. He was fine with that, cause he really didn't want to have to explain himself about what was going on. He would have to lie, and he hated lying, not that he was good at it in the first place, and if Lois suspected that he was lying, which he would be, then she would continue to hound him until he told her the truth, and she wouldn't like that he was having very naughty fantasies of him and her ex-boyfriend. Sometimes he hated his mind when it went into panic mode.

But, God, he couldn't be faulted for having these stupid fantasies in the first place if it wasn't for Oliver, who just happened to be proud of his body and didn't care that he was half-naked and he had guests. _Male_ guests, at that. Clark especially. Not that Oliver knew that Clark was bi, hell, _he_ himself hadn't even known until he saw Oliver a few months ago when he was in the middle of his work-out with those super-low sweatpants, that showed more than Clark had wanted to see…at first. Now he purposely scanned the Clock Tower to see if Ollie was working out or doing yoga without a shirt on before he sped all the way up. God, he was pathetic.

He hadn't told anyone that he had discovered he was bi, not yet at least. He was tempted to tell Chloe, but he didn't know how she'd react to that. He thought she might be more open to it, considering she'd spent the first decade of her life in Metropolis, but at the same time, if she found out about his lust for Oliver, their very own green-leather clad, not to mention, _straight_ superhero, well, he thought she might be more freaked about that.

However, the last few months had gotten Clark to see that Oliver was more than just a pretty face. And, yes, he just called one of his male best friends pretty, but that was besides the point. Oliver was a good person who had a shitty childhood and had never had the chance to be loved like a child should be. Clark had discovered that his feelings went beyond lust, they might even be…love? He wasn't sure, and wasn't too keen on acting on them because for one, Ollie was straight. Two, he didn't have a good track record with love. And three, Ollie was straight. There was no getting around that.

" Smallville! Yoo-hoo. Where'd you go in that tiny little brain of yours?", Lois asked.

Clark looked up, startled that he had been caught in his memories. " Sorry, Lois. Did you say something?", he asked.

" Are you…blushing?", Lois asked, peering at him more closely than before.

" No", Clark responded, a little too quickly, and this time he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

" You are", Lois said, smugly. " Who ya fantasizing about, Clark? I mean, I'm flattered but there will never be anything between you and me."

" Nobody. I'm not fantasizing. I was just…thinking", Clark replied, carefully.

" Yeah, about someone. Tell me, who is it? Unless it's Lana, then I don't even want to know", Lois replied.

Clark decided to choose his next words carefully. He could say it was Lana and end the whole thing right now. But for some reason, he really wanted to confide in Lois, even if that would be a mistake and she never spoke to him again, he just couldn't keep it in any longer.

" Umm…not here. Please. I'll tell you everything, but could we do it in private?", Clark asked, suddenly shy.

" Sure thing, Smallville. It's about coffee time anyway", Lois replied, getting up and grabbing her jacket.

" It's always coffee time for you", Clark said.

" I know. That's why you'll tell me now. I'm not a very patient woman, Clark, and I have things to do. But you're actually willing to tell me something that has to do with your life, so I'm willing to listen", Lois replied. With that being said, she left, leaving Clark to trail behind her, wondering if this was truly the right thing to do.

" So, spill. Who is Mr. Innocent fantasizing about? Lana? No. Umm…Chloe? Oh gosh, I hope not. Or is it Gina from the 7th floor? I've seen her come all the way down to the basement just to get a peek at you", Lois said.

" It's not Lana. Or Chloe. Definitely not Chloe. And I don't even know who Gina is, so no. Anymore creative guesses?", Clark asked.

" Hmm…let's see. I've gone through the list of girls we both know…so. Wait. You never specified which gender you were thinking about. It's Ollie, isn't it?", Lois replied.

Clark's mouth dropped open. How could she..? _And why is she not freaking out and smacking me?_, his mind shouted. There was no way that she could know.

" Clark? You okay?", Lois asked, concerned now.

" How did you..? How did you know?", Clark finally asked.

" Well, you aren't exactly a social butterfly. You don't quite know a lot of girls. Oh and I heard you moaning Oliver's name in your sleep a couple of weeks ago. I thought it was just a mistake, but clearly I was wrong", Lois replied.

Clark's eyes went wide at that. " You mean…I was sleeping…and you…"

" Walked into the bullpen to find you asleep on your chair, moaning and groaning, and saying Oliver's name? Yeah, that's pretty much how it went. In a way, I suppose it was cute, to see you so vulnerable. And don't worry, no one else saw you thrash and scream his name. I had put it off to a very bad dream, but I wasn't dreaming, was I?"

Clark felt his whole body go up in flames at the thought of him having a wet dream about Oliver, and from the embarrassment he felt at Lois seeing him in so private a moment.

" No, Lois, you weren't dreaming, apparently I was, but you weren't. However, as I recall, I don't remember waking to find you in the room…"

" No, that's because after your little thrash and scream, I backed out very quietly, and then came into the room, pretending I just came back. I didn't want to embarrass you, although I can tell you are now. Look, Clark, it's okay", Lois stated as she put her hand over his.

" What do you mean?", Clark asked.

" I mean…well…Oliver's hot, and he knows it. I don't blame you for having those dreams, or fantasizing about him, he's a good looking guy that would make the straightest man or boy start to drool and have wet dreams. It's okay to fantasize, Clark", Lois answered.

" Lois…it's not just fantasies and dreams. I have these…feelings for him and since he's the only guy I've had these types of feelings for, I'm not sure if that makes me bi or gay", Clark replied carefully.

" You love him", it was a statement rather than a question.

" Maybe?", Clark replied.

" You don't know?", Lois asked.

" Love is not a strong suit of mine. I thought I loved Lana, but that was child's play. What I feel right now, for Oliver, is…I don't know how to describe it, but it's different…definitely not childish, it's more grown up", Clark stated flatly.

" So you do love him then", Lois said.

" I don't know, I mean I want him…God do I want him, but that certainly isn't equal to love. I just feel different when I'm around him", Clark replied.

" And that isn't love how?", Lois asked.

" I don't know. But it doesn't matter anyways, because Ollie is straight so whether I love him or just lust for him, it won't matter because nothing can come of it, so there", Clark replied, angrily, and then got up and left before Lois could reply. She sighed and then got up and went back to the Daily Planet, figuring Clark would get to it all on his own.


	2. Chapter 2: His Dream

Chapter 2: His Dream

" _Don't stop! God, Clark, don't stop," Oliver moaned as Clark ground his hips into Oliver's. Clark could feel his erection press against the thick length of Oliver's, and he groaned into the older man's ears._

" _I won't, Ollie," Clark replied. They ground their hips together, and both men moaned at the sensations that rushed through their bodies. Clark ran his hands up Ollie's chest and felt his heart pounding faster. It was finally going to happen! He was finally going to make love to the man he had wanted for years!_

" _I need you, Clark" Oliver whispered into his ear. He could barely hear himself think above the pounding of the blood in his ears._

" _I want you so much," Clark said, as he looked down into the lust-blown eyes of his partner._

" _You've got me, Clark. I won't leave you. Ever" Oliver Replied, leaning up to steal a kiss from the brunette. They both deepened the kiss and Clark gasped, which gave the opportunity for Oliver to slip his tongue into Clark's mouth. Their tongues entwined and rolled against each other. Clark peeled himself away from Oliver to unbutton his shirt and take it off. _

_Oliver looked up at the exposed skin that Clark provided for him and he ran his hands up the muscular chest above him. He watched as Clark closed his eyes and ground his hips down into Oliver. Oliver moaned and thrust his hips up and his erection rubbed against Clark's. Oliver flipped them over and started to ground into Clark. _

_Clark looked up at the blonde grinding against him and wrapped his arms around the older man as he felt himself get closer to his release. He felt a hand slip between them and cup his erection through his jeans. He grabbed Oliver's head and brought him down for a kiss as he wrapped his legs around the older man's waist and thrust himself up into Oliver, causing a groan to come from the older man and a scream from his own throat as they both came against each other._

Clark tossed and sat up in his bed. He sat panting and he ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair as he ran his other hand down his chest, which was also drenched in sweat and he groaned when he found his boxers were wet with come. He shifted and got out of bed.

Another erotic dream about Oliver. It certainly wasn't his first dream, and certainly not the first time he had found himself with stained boxers and sheets to match. He was only glad that his mom didn't do his laundry anymore to witness his shame. He was however, getting tired of always needing to wash his sheets every-second- day.

As Clark had his shower, he thought about the first time he'd had an erotic dream about Oliver. It had been about a year or so ago. It was the night that he had first seen Oliver's shirtless body, and the dream involved him worshipping Oliver's body with his lips, teeth, and tongue. That night he awoke was the first time in almost five years that he'd had a wet dream. He'd been ashamed at first, but when the dreams started becoming nightly occurrences, it started to matter less and less.

However, when he started daydreaming, that's when things got out-of-hand, not to mention awkward, especially after Lois started to notice when he went into his own little world. And seeing Ollie really didn't help at all, and he was starting to feel perverted for making sure Ollie was only half decent before speeding up to the Clock Tower. Oliver hadn't made any wisecracks about it and for that he was glad, because how do you explain to your very _male_, not to mention, _very positively straight male_ best friend that you like to play Peeping Tom from ground level? He didn't imagine it would go over so well, so he kept to himself.

He had to admit that finally telling someone about it made him feel loads better, and he didn't think Lois would be so supportive, considering she had dated the man that Clark fantasized about on a daily basis. He felt his cheeks start to heat up and he realized he was just standing under the freezing cold water that was cascading over his body. He shivered, even though the cold didn't really bother him. He sped to his room and got dressed for work, setting a new record for himself in time.

He heard a knock on the door and froze. He didn't even hear the person coming into the yard. _Wow, am I off today_, he thought to himself as he jogged down the stairs normally, just in case it was Lois, or the mailman or something. What surprised him the most was the blonde that looked like he just stepped out of bed standing on his kitchen doorstep.

" Oliver," Clark said, walking over to the coffeepot, and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

" You sound surprised," the blonde commented, from somewhere very close behind him. Clark turned around to find himself nose-to-nose with the blonde billionaire.

Clark actually jumped back, hitting the counter, and bouncing back off and into Oliver, who caught him in a downwards dip. " Whoa, boy. I never thought I'd actually have to save Clark Kent…from a counter" the blonde commented, grinning.

Clark pulled out of his arms and put about four feet between them. " Yeah… uhm… sorry, Ollie. I just didn't hear you come up behind me" Clark stammered.

" What is with you today, Clark? I've never seen you so…not you" Oliver said, trying valiantly not to smile at how utterly lost and confused Clark looked.

" I don't know. I just woke up today…I mean I feel fine…but, I just have no idea what is wrong with me. First, I woke up feeling fine, but then I stood in the shower for…forty-five minutes, under cold water! Not that it bothers me, but I stood there, immobile. And…I shivered! I don't shiver, you've seen the way I am in the cold, I don't shiver. And then you show up on my doorstep and I didn't hear you coming…umm…up the driveway…into the yard, and then you come to stand right behind me and I didn't even know it!" Clark exclaimed, then sat at the table and stared at the table top, pouting.

" Wow, if this is what you are like first thing in the morning, I'm glad I'm not sleeping beside you…not that I want to, but seriously, have you been drinking? Cause I think I know what's wrong with you. It's called a hangover. Taking some Tylenol would be good for you" Oliver replied.

Clark's ears jumped at the whole 'sleeping beside him' thing, and he could definitely get used to the idea, not that Ollie wanted to or anything, but man did Clark wish he wanted it. Then he thought back to his chat with Lois yesterday and he wondered, _Is this what love is?_

So, if there are any ideas that people have for this story, I will gladly take them into consideration. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: His Daydream

A/N: Hey guys, so I just want to let you know that yes, I am continuing this and I am so sorry that it took me so long. I lost my dad a few months ago and on top of that I had tons of homework and other stuff that has been bothering me and I just couldn't write at all, I didn't have my muse, but she's back and into ass-kicking mode since I have wrote this chapter in half an hour and already have half of the next one finished. I don't know when I'll get the next one up, but I'm hoping it'll be soon. Anyways, this is just a small little smut filler piece that bombarded my brain and it screamed at me to write it, so I did.

A/N 2: Also, this is part of the plot, you shall see, it will come in handy. I'm not sure if I'll write a chapter from Ollie or not on all of this, since Clark is so much like me(even though I'm a girl) and is easier for me to voice him. Ollie's too confident.

A/N 3: By the way, this is my very first completely NC-17 chapter ever written, and since I have no idea how gay sex is performed, I am taking a little bit of knowledge from every single slash pairing I've ever read and tried to create my very first porn scene. Tell me how I did!

Anyways, enough babbling for me and enjoy the chapter! R&R!

Chapter 3: His Daydream

If this was what love was, Clark wanted the feeling to just go ahead and die. He felt completely mortified at having to be saved by Oliver…from a counter, no less. Really, what the hell was with that? He couldn't believe how off of his game that he was. And, to top that morning off, he had turned around again to put some space between him and Oliver and spilled boiling hot coffee all down the front of him. He had yelped in surprise and to his utter mortification, an actual stinging sensation known as pain. It was awful.

Not that Clark had actually had cared about spilling coffee all over himself, no no no, what bothered him was the fact that Ollie got all protective and tried to wash the coffee off of him. With a cloth. All the way down the front of his body. Now if Clark had even for moment thought that the coffee was hot, his blood heating to 5000 degrees Fahrenheit was far worse. And if Ollie had noticed this sudden rise in temperature and the sudden rise of a very important body part, then he gave no indication of it, at all, in fact Ollie continued to rub him down before leading him upstairs and started to take his shirt off, which was when Clark came back to himself.

" Hey-Ollie-wait…what?" Clark spluttered unintelligently as Ollie tried to take his shirt off. Ollie stopped about the fifth button down and looked at Clark, who was very suddenly wishing that the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

" I'm trying to take your clothes off, Clark," Ollie replied, looking somewhat confused.

Clark blushed profusely and turned his head away from Ollie, lest he notice the blush covering his cheeks and said, " B-but why?"

" Clark, you are covered head to foot in hot coffee, not that you noticed, too busy running away from me I see, however, I need you to change, therefore, I am taking your clothes off, since you won't do it for me", Ollie explained, sounding halfway amused and slightly exasperated.

Clark couldn't respond even if he wanted to, and since Ollie wasn't going to stop to let Clark finished now that he was coherent enough to do it himself, Oliver just kept undoing buttons until he hit pants, and then pulled said shirt out pants and finished unbuttoning it. Clark was like putty in his hands and he just stripped him of his shirt and then unbuttoned his pants. It was like Clark's fantasy come true, minus the coffee spill, but hey, Ollie was undressing him in real life, so who was Clark to complain. And then when Ollie pulled down his pants and started to caress his leg, and knelt to his knees, and started mouthing Clark's cock through his tented boxers, Clark thought nothing of it.

Ollie started to massage him through his boxers as he looked up to Clark to see if what he was doing was okay with Clark. Clark just threw back his head and moaned long and loud, which lead Ollie to believe what he was doing was okay with Clark.

Clark looked down to see Ollie looking up at him for confirmation on what he was doing, and Clark watched his Ollie sucked the head of his boxer-clad cock into his mouth and just laved on the material and created such a delicious friction, all without taking his eyes off of Clark's. Clark felt like he could come right then and there but Ollie wrapped a hand tightly around the base to stop the sensations and it did help for a little while.

It wasn't long before Clark suddenly found himself being bent over the bed and his boxers down around his ankles. He could hear a rustling behind him and then warm breath along his back before he felt something breach him. It stung at first, until the finger crooked a little bit just the right way and it sent stars shooting behind his eyes. He started to fuck himself onto that finger, and then he felt another breach his tight hole. This one burned at first too, until they brushed over that sweet spot inside of him and his world went white.

When he came back to earth, it was to find something a lot bigger than a couple of fingers being stretched into him. This time, a bit of pain actually shot up his spine from the stretching of his hole, and he cried out a bit. Immediately, Ollie stopped and waited until he told him it was okay to keep going. It wasn't until a thrust sent him into the bed a little bit to find himself hard again. As if sensing this, a hand reached around him and started stroking in time to the thrusts.

They were gentle and shallow at first until he started to push back onto the cock that was impaling him and then Ollie started to thrust in earnest. It didn't take long before that cock brushed over the sensitive nerve bundle inside him and he exploded onto the hand and the bed below him. As his walls tightened around the man inside him, he heard a shout of his name, followed by a tensing of the body behind him before he felt a very warm substance hit his inside walls.

" Clark? Hell-oooooo! Earth to Boyscout!" Ollie yelled into his face. " Oh my God are you drooling?"


	4. Chapter 4: His Invitation

Chapter 4: His Invitation

Clark shook his head and looked around the room. He was still in the kitchen, and Ollie was in front of him, waving a hand and looking like he was ready to go for help.

" Clark? Tell me you're awake, bud. Come on, I have no idea how to deal with this yet. Clark!" came a concerned shout from Ollie.

" What? Why are we in the kitchen?" Clark asked, sounding drowsy as he shifted and then he felt a stickiness inside his boxers. Then he realized what had happened. He had just went off to La-La-Land in front of Ollie and had had a sex dream that started with him spilling coffee down the front of him. He was tempted to try it and see what would happen, but he wasn't that brave.

" Well I don't know about you, but I was here to talk to you about some little opening of an astronomy museum and I was coming over here to invite you to come with me…"

Clark choked on his coffee. " A museum? Ollie, I'd love to! But wait, what about having a nice pretty model on your arm?"

" You're pretty enough to be a model. You'll do." Ollie grinned when Clark started to blush at that.

" If you're sure. I don't want to stop you from getting a hot date with a girl you haven't slept with yet." That statement had come out with more bite than Clark had intended. He hoped Ollie hadn't caught it, but when he looked at the older man's face, all he saw was hurt, confusion, and well, more confusion.

Ollie shook his head a little and looked at Clark, almost as if he was wondering what the hell had gotten into him this morning. " Wow, what crawled up your ass and died?"

Clark laughed. He couldn't help it. After all the daydreams and erotic wet dreams, Ollie asking if something had crawled up his ass was just funny.

" Oh great. He's gone nuts. My best friend, the alien, has finally lost his mind. That makes me feel so much better. I worry for you Clark, I really do."

Clark was trying to talk through his laughing. " I'm so…sorry Ollie. No…worries, I'm gonna be…just fine." It was all he managed to get out through his breathing.

" Are you really? Maybe I will find someone else to take with me to see all the wonderful _astronomy_ exhibits."

That sobered Clark up quickly. He snapped his head up, meeting Ollie's eyes, and he was hoping that Ollie was kidding. He looked into the other man's eyes and…ahh yes there was that twinkle of mischievousness that Clark knew meant that Ollie was teasing him.

" I'm fine. Really, Ollie, it's just what you said, it was a funny image. Anyways, of course I'll go with you. That way, when all the girls look at you with desire in their eyes, I can tell them that you're mine, and to back off." When Clark noticed the wideness of Ollie's eyes and thought back to what he just said, he paled.

A/N: Yes I know this was a short one, but this does have a point in the story, I promise you. But I gotta admit to y'all, this really wasn't how I planned for this story to go, it was originally supposed to be just a one-shot. So, this is part of my ideas, but the story just seems to write itself.

Also, review please! They're what keeps me going!


	5. Chapter 5: The Museum

A/N: So I know I haven't written this story in…well a very long time. I had a lot of personal stuff going on this year that I won't bore you guys with, but it got in the way and I lost my creative writing muse for a long time. Now, I don't really have a plan anymore for this story and I never wrote it down. So basically anyone who still cares to read this story is probably gonna have to wait another while before a chapter comes up again because I'm starting university in September, so I'm gonna be really busy. I will try and come up with ideas, the only thing I know is the endgame right now, so bear with me loyal fans, I'm not giving up yet.

Thank you to ZekeZachariah, lizzy384, svgurl410, JasonDragon64, Buffyxenaman, Haruka83, Wye, magtom, darkangely9, .0, Charlie.K, newnole, Poochie, Zuhara-33 for reviewing this story so far! Your reviews are why I keep writing! Keep them up please! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: The Museum

_Oh God, oh God, oh God. I did not just say what I thought I just said_, Clark thought as he took in Ollie's wide eyes. He couldn't believe it, that was not what he wanted to say, but apparently having a very naughty wet dream made him get foot-in-mouth syndrome. Oh no.

" Clark? Umm… so I guess that means you are going. And there's no need to get jealous. I've only got eyes for you babe," Ollie replied with a wink and a grin.

_Palm, meet forehead_, Clark thought as he took in Ollie's words. Now it was his turn for wide-eyed staring and a still-pale face. Really? It was bad enough that Clark was saying these things by accident, but did Ollie really have to say stuff on purpose with a flirty wink or something? It wasn't as if Ollie actually liked Clark like that, oh no no, Oliver Queen was straight-as-an-arrow kind of guy, and considering how completely straight his arrows actually were, it meant he was as straight as they came. So why did he act flirty?

Clark mentally shook his head, but he knew there was no way of getting out of this without hurting Ollie's feelings, and he couldn't bear to do that. So now he was stuck going to this museum with Oliver, and he had to try and keep from getting jealous when Ollie flirted with all the girls. Clark was pretty sure he was nuts for doing that, but now he had no choice. This was going to be an awful night.

_8p.m. that night_

" You know, I really think you could've toned it done Clark. You're getting more eyes than I am," Ollie joked as he and Clark stood side by side in the middle of the room.

Clark blushed and stared around the room, taking a sip of the drink he held in his hand. He had dressed up slightly more than he would have if he were going with Chloe or when Lex was still around. Which brought on a more morose thought. While he had never fully trusted Lex, the man had been there for him, even if for selfish reasons, and he did help Clark on the odd occasion. It killed Clark now to think of him as dead, as much as he and Lex were enemies, he still regretted the downwards spiral that their friendship had taken.

" Clark? You look a little lost, are you feeling alright?" Oliver asked.

Clark turned to his friend and smiled. " Yes, of course. I just got lost in my thoughts for a minute or two." He coughed. " Umm… excuse me for a moment." With that, Clark turned and began to walk away.

" Clark? Wait up," Ollie said.

Clark stopped and turned around, he still felt lost, and out of his element. His grief was just now showing and he didn't want it to. He just wanted a night where he could stand and pretend to talk to people all the while he was staring at Ollie with stars in his eyes. Couldn't his mind give him one night of peace?

" Clark. You sure you're okay? You can talk to me, you know," Ollie said, coming over and looking Clark in the eyes.

" Yeah. Forgive me. I just started thinking, and that's never a good thing, especially not for me, but I started to realize that I dressed up more than I'd done with Lex, and then I started thinking about Lex and how I didn't trust him but he was sometimes a good friend and person to talk to. That never meant that I want him dead though. I just miss him and I hate to think about the fact that neither of us really trusted each other and that led to a bad friendship and I want to just be able to forgive but I can't and I want to…and I'm sorry, I just ranted about all that and I know you hate Lex, and I do too…mostly…but I don't at the same time. Ollie, I feel so lost," Clark finished quietly, his voice breaking and tears in his eyes. It broke Oliver's heart to see him like this and he didn't know how to fix it.

" I did hate him, you're right. But you still cared about, Clark. It's okay for you to miss your friend, I understand that. Just because I hate him, doesn't mean that I don't care that he died, well I don't, not really, but I care because it's hurting you. I never wanted to hurt you Clark, and I'm deeply sorry that I did. But you're allowed to miss the friend that you had. Yes, he was bad, but I don't think it started that way. So, grieve, you are only human you know," Ollie replied, smiling at the very end because they both knew that Clark was definitely more than human.

Clark smiled, and Ollie said, " Come on. We need to get you to dance with somebody." Clark frowned again, but he was glad that Ollie didn't see it because there was nobody that Clark wanted to dance with more than the man who was beside him right now.

" That's okay. I…don't dance," Clark replied.

" Awww…shy Clark. You're so adorable when you're like that," Ollie cooed, with a huge grin on his face.

" Shut up," Clark replied, blushing furiously.

" And now you're blushing. It's no wonder you have…" Ollie stopped what he was saying and froze. The smile fell off his face, and he just stood there, looking unseeingly at Clark.

" No wonder I have what?" Clark asked, still smiling and blushing. There was no reply. "Ollie? What's wrong?"

The blonde man looked down and put his hands to his stomach. They came off red. He looked up at Clark with a pained expression before crumpling to the ground with his eyes closed.

" Ollie!"


	6. SORRY NOT AN UPDATE!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
